


Something Wicked

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-10
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Aragorn could only hope he would be enough.
Relationships: Aragorn - Relationship, Boromir - Relationship, Frodo - Relationship, Sam - Relationship





	Something Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Dark" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

Aragorn gazed thoughtfully at Frodo, curled around the Ring, watching it to the exclusion of all else. Sam watched Frodo watching the Ring, and frowned.

Aragorn could almost see the Dark the Ring cast over Frodo; but Sam's light was enough to keep it at bay. He knew that Sam would sacrifice himself if it meant keeping Frodo in the light. He hoped it would not be necessary.

His eyes wandered to Boromir. The Dark was curving around him, tendrils easing their way into Light.

As Frodo had Sam, Boromir had him. He could only hope he would be enough.


End file.
